


never trust an angel to not cheat at board games (especially Monopoly)

by DracoPendragon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Competition, Explicit Language, Fluff, M/M, Monopoly (Board Game), Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 20:16:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3991366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DracoPendragon/pseuds/DracoPendragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a prompt I got from my beautiful friend.</p><p>Cas and Dean play Monopoly one night. Dean's super competitive, so this can only end well, right?</p><p>(The only reason I gave it a T rating is because the F-bomb is dropped 6 times, and you know, better safe than sorry)</p>
            </blockquote>





	never trust an angel to not cheat at board games (especially Monopoly)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [torchwoodmoreliketorture](https://archiveofourown.org/users/torchwoodmoreliketorture/gifts).



Dean really regrets introducing Cas to Monopoly. He is, at heart, really competitive, and to be honest, he hadn’t been expecting to get his ass beat by a first timer.

‘Boardwalk again, Dean,’ Cas grins as Dean’s dice roll sends him to the property the angel owned, which had 3 houses on it.

‘Damnit, that’s like the third time now!’ Dean cries out as he forks over $1400 of Monopoly money. ‘You’d better not have tampered these dice.’

‘I would never,’ Cas says, smirking, and Dean doesn’t believe him but continues the game because _damnit he is going to win_.

They’ve been playing for hours. All of the properties are bought up, with Cas having most of the higher level properties; all of the dark blues and greens, with the light blues, pink and orange, as well as the utilities. Dean on the other hand, has all the stations, yellows, reds and dark purples, but is rapidly running out of money because _he keeps fucking landing on fucking Boardwalk_ , and he’s having to mortgage more and more properties.

‘How are you winning, I swear to god,’ he mumbles under his breath.

‘Beginner’s luck?’ Cas suggests, grin never leaving his face as he watches Dean strategize his play.

‘Yeah, yeah, whatever,’ the Winchester replies. ‘I still think you’re cheating.’

Cas takes his turn and lands on one of Dean’s properties, and Dean shouts a ‘hah!’ of triumph before remembering that he mortgaged that the turn before last so he had enough money to pay hospital fees because of a stupid Community Chest card. ‘Whatever.’

Dean rolls again and passes go, only to land on the Community Chest again and pick a card stating he needs to pay school fees of $150, meaning he only gets a total of 50 dollars from passing the GO square.

He withdraws the 50 dollars from the bank, accidentally pulling out a $100 bill with them. ‘Bank error!' he calls out, placing the note on his pile.

Cas looks at him incredulously. ‘You don’t have bank errors in Monopoly.’

‘How would you know, you’ve never played before,’ Dean points out. ‘Besides, I’m just trying to add a bit of realism to the game.’

‘That’s not the point of the game,’ Cas says.

‘Shut up and take your turn,’ Dean says gently.

Castiel rolls doubles, landing on his own property – **Pennsylvania Avenue**. He offers the dice back to Dean, who takes them and rolls.

Dean rolls double ones, meaning he lands on **Oriental Avenue _,_** which Cas owns. Dean pays Cas the $90 required for the two house property before rolling again. He rolls a four and a five, landing on **Pennsylvania Railroad** , his own property. He sighs with relief before handing the dice to Cas.

Castiel rolls a seven, landing on **Mediterranean Avenue**. ‘How much do I owe you?’ he asks, turning to Dean.

‘A whole 250 dollars, please,’ Dean says, smiling politely. Castiel hands the money over, still smiling. ‘I’m fine for this stretch, they’re all my properties,’ the Winchester grins.

‘Half of them mortgaged,’ Cas points out.

‘Shut up,’ Dean says.

He rolls the dice and end up moving to **Kentucky Avenue**. Castiel mimics him, rolling a six and landing on the Chance. “Advance to Go (Collect $200).” Dean stares at him, mouth open.

‘Are you kidding me?’ he sighs as he hands the two hundred dollar bills over to the angel, whose smirk Dean is just itching to make disappear by kissing him until he has no choice but to _not smirk_.

Dean rolls again, a double six this time, landing on a Community Chest. “Bank error in your favor – Collect $200.”

‘Are you kidding me?’ Castiel asks as Dean collects his money from the bank.

‘Told you there were bank errors in this game,’ Dean grinned.

‘Roll again then, you got doubles.’

Dean takes the dice in his hand, cups them gently. He throws them onto the board, watching tensely as he waits for the numbers to show… _And are you fucking kidding me because a five and a one equal six, which takes me right to fucking Boardwalk again and I fucking can’t, fuck this game_.

Dean doesn’t realise he says the last bit aloud until Castiel is telling him to ‘calm down, it’s only a game’, whilst trying – and failing – not to laugh.

Dean stands up quickly, knocking the board out of place so that the pieces and cards tumble everywhere, and he storms out of the room without saying a word, leaving Cas behind to burst into laughter before trying (and failing at first) to regain his composure before he goes to find Dean, leaving the pieces and cards and bills scattered across the floor.

The Winchester is sat on his bed, knees drawn to his chest defensively.

‘I’m never playing Monopoly with you again, you cheat,’ Dean states as the angel enters the room.

‘That’s probably for the best,’ Castiel admits as he moves to sit next to the hunter. ‘Although I promise, I didn’t cheat.’

‘I don’t believe you,’ Dean mumbles into his arms.

Castiel pulls Dean closer, so the hunter’s head is resting against his chest. Dean slowly unravels himself from his defensive ball and pulls Castiel closer, so that their bodies are pressed against each other. Castiel wraps his arms around Dean, who moves in closer to the heat, nuzzling his nose against the fabric of Cas’ over-sized sweater.

‘Cheat,’ he mumbles, and Castiel laughs lowly, Dean feeling the vibrations from where his head is resting.

‘Are you really _that_ annoyed at me?’ the angel asks, scrutinising, and Dean’s cheeks redden.

‘No,’ he finally admits reluctantly. ‘You just looked so cute and smug and I wanted cuddles but I also wanted to win.’

Castiel laughs again. ‘You truly are a wonder, Dean Winchester. But we are never playing that board game again.’

‘I might get Sam to throw it away,’ Dean says casually.

‘I am fully in support of that idea.’

Castiel places a kiss in Dean’s hair, then lifts his head so he can kiss the hunter’s nose, then his freckle-specked cheeks, before finally kissing his lips, soft and gentle.

‘I still win though, right?’

‘Yeah, whatever,’ Dean says as Cas begins smirking again, pulling the angel in again with the single intention of successfully wiping that smirk right off his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Tbh half of this is based on the one and only time me and my boyfriend played Monopoly (he introduced a bank error and flipped the board when we were still clearing away, even though he'd practically won because almost all of my properties were mortgaged and I was almost bankrupt).


End file.
